The disclosure is directed to a toner-based digital printer (e.g., electrographic digital printer) configured to print to a recording medium with toner.
Given toner-based digital printers, for example, a latent charge image (given an electrographic printer) or a latent magnetic image (given a magnetographic printer) of an image substrate is inked with toner (for example liquid toner or dry toner). The toner image that is thus created is transferred directly from the image substrate or indirectly via a transfer station onto a recording medium. Even given the transfer of a plurality of identical toner images (i.e. given the creation of a plurality of identical print images), the inking or the color location of the different print images should thereby be kept constant in order to provide a uniformly high print quality.
A uniform inking of different print images requires a uniform inking of a toner image. In this context, DE102012103336A1 describes a method via which the concentration of toner particles in a liquid developer may be determined and adapted. It may thus be ensured that liquid toner with a defined quantity of toner particles is used in an electrophotographic digital printer.
However, the use of liquid toner with a defined quantity of toner particles typically still does not guarantee a uniform inking of toner images. In particular, a change to the inking of the toner image may occur via a change to the quantity of liquid toner which is provided by a developer station for inking of the toner image.